In order to increase the productivity of hydrocarbon wells particles may be injected into the borehole in order to allow fluids to flow from the formation to the surface. One type of injectable particle that is commonly used in hydraulic fracturing operations are referred to generally as proppants. Proppants are sized particles that are mixed with fracturing fluid to hold fractures open after a hydraulic fracturing treatment. Typically proppants include, for example, sand grains, resin-coated sand, and high-strength ceramic materials, such as bauxite. While conventional proppants are useful in holding open relatively small fractures, because the proppants are relatively small, they do not efficiently hold open large fractures or keep near wellbore connectivity as efficiently as possible.